Project
A Project is a Mythical being of mechanical creation, originating before the first World War, Alexandria 'Salem' Morstriphe coined the term 'Project' and began the to be infamous line with the original pair Adrianna Smith and Marianna Smith, Projects Two and Three, deeming herself the original as it was her creation that acted as the final piece to ending the centuries old conflict between Dragon kind and Witch kind. A Project, in all essence is a Peacekeeper for the realms, through their existence they keep the realms from going to war with themselves. With Alex's creation 600+ years ago, she ended the growingly fatal conflict that was, and so on and so forth between each other species and the corresponding Projects. Should one of the Projects cease to exist or die, a replacement should be made in their place lest War break out once more. Due to their highly sturdy beings and imperviousness to disease and usual means of death (i.e. Disease, weaponry, Magical Weaknesses, etc...) they are highly revered as the Saviors of the Magical People and were granted Noble Status in the eye of the Public, as well as the Celebrity-esque fascination that follows them. Species Characteristics The Project Line is very well known for their darker colors, very often resembling Hispanic, Asian, Mongolian, Indian, or Native American Humans with their facial structures and colorizations. The only variance between the average Human and a Project in disguise on the surface World, would be their strikingly bright eye color. If by nothing else, a Project can be recognized by their fluorescent and/or glowing eyes. The range is not limited to par norms such as greens, blues, and browns; being that Project Thirteen, One, and Eleven bear eyes of golden hues, whilst Project Three bears brilliant orange irises, as her twin bears violet colorization to her eyes. Another recognizable factor for a Project, that may often get them recognized in public, is their impeccable beauty. This originates from a Study Madame Project had conducted years before the creation of the Project Line, and brought the fact that the public would respond better to a beautiful peacekeeper in place of a plain faced one. Along with their deity like beauty, many Projects are well over six feet in height, and either bear horns, or some other Magical marker that would depict them as something other than Human. The third, and final obvious characteristic that would ensure the recognition of a Project in the face of the Public, would be that of their immense Power levels and overwhelming Auras. Being that they are specially made to outstand a rising conflict, and subdue the whole of Magical kind should they need, a Project has the physical capacity to outdo any Magical Being's Magical output by tenfold on a weak day., as well as use their Aura as a weapon in itself to weigh down their attackers if physically unable to attack them. Traditional Projects vs. Honorary Projects Created in response to salvaging the Imprint between Project Eight and Project Thirteen, the Honorary Project is a new addition to the ever growing line of Magical Guardians that oversee the Population of Mythical Beings. Hartley Statten is the first of her kind, cleared for conversion by Edward Black, and converted by Alexandria Morstriphe, she is the first Non Project to achieve the nobility and Immortal Status of Project. The main Difference between that of an Honorary Project and a Traditional, is the sheer difference in their Project Marks. Whilst a Traditional's Mark is that of Numeral Digits, an Honorary's mark would be Roman Numerals in place of numbers, though still holding the same intricacy and permanence as the Traditional Mark. The second, lesser known difference between a Tradition and Honorary Project is the fact that the Magic that keeps them converted into a Project could very possibly be unraveled should any harm be directed unto them by either their converter or the Project that cleared them for conversion. As in, Should Edward ever direct violent Intent onto Hartley, he could very easily end up unraveling the Magic that keeps her a Project and ultimately kill her. Category:Species Category:Characters